The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a garden Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yobonnie’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new garden type Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive floret colors and good garden performance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 2002, in Salinas, Calif. of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Hot Salsa, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,918, as the female, or seed, parent with the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Yonatasha, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,907, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. in October, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Alva, Fla. in January, 2003. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.